


La Petite Mort

by trancer



Category: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah lets Cameron’s curiosity get the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

Sarah eased her grip on the steering wheel, exhaling the breath she’d been holding since she and Cameron had left Las Vegas at the site of the LA skyline. She’d been driving for hours, pushing the boundaries of the speed limit but just not enough to draw attention.

She took a sideways glance at her passenger. Cameron sat, head turned towards the window gazing at the zipping view. It would have been more ‘efficient’ to let Cameron drive, Sarah was dog tired but too wired, too tense to relax, let alone trusting enough to fall asleep while Cameron drove.

Neither had spoken since Las Vegas was nothing more than a retreating vision of lights in the rear view mirror. Sarah had to admit - the silence was getting to her.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Sarah spoke, breaking the silence.

Cameron turned her head towards her, brown eyes blank and unreadable. “You ordered me not to talk.”

“Yeah, well, consider that order rescinded.” Sarah snorted softly. God, she really was bored. “Penny for your thoughts.”

The seconds ticked by, Cameron tilting her head slightly as she always did when she was deep in thought. She head straightened with a rigid snap as her eyes focused on Sarah. “What does pussy taste like?”

An unconscious, instinctive reaction, Sarah’s foot hit the brake. The tires squealed angrily, the heavy SUV lurched to the side, threatening to spin out. Sarah worked the wheel, realigning the tires on the pavement, taking her foot off the brake and easing it back onto the gas.

Sarah panted, running a nervous hand through her hair. She checked the mirrors. It was the dead of night and, fortunately for her, no one else was on the roads. She shot a look at Cameron. “What?”

Cameron paused, internally debating if asking the question again would elicit a similar response. “I want to know what pussy tastes like.” When Sarah didn’t respond, Cameron felt the need to explain further. “I was watching a movie and the blonde without the surgically enhanced breasts said to the blonde with the surgically enhanced breasts,” Cameron’s voice went low, taking on a sultry timbre, “you’re pussy tastes so good, I could eat it for days.”

She knew about Cameron’s growing collection of ‘movies’, they all did. Sarah recalled John and Derek giggling like schoolgirls over the kitchen table one night. She’d intended to have a talk with Cameron over her choice of ‘research materials’, she just could never find a way to broach the subject. Now, it was smacking her dead in the face. “Have you talked to John about this?”

“No, John talks only to Riley these days,” Cameron answered and Sarah caught a flicker of anger across her face. Then it was gone.

“What makes you think I know the answer?”

“You’ve never tasted pussy before?”

Sarah felt the blush creep up her cheeks as memories long forgotten flashed in her mind. She thought it best to change the subject, albeit, not completely. “Why are you watching those movies?”

“I like girl-on-girl. There’s more kissing.”

“And you like kissing?”

Cameron paused, pondering the question. “I don’t know. I’ve never been kissed.”

Sarah chuckled, more to relieve her growing tension than out of humor. There was something.. weird about talking sex with Cameron. In the back of her head, there was always the thought that Cameron was a machine, a thing, a construct created to mimic humanity. Cameron wasn’t human and yet..

“Do you like kissing?” Cameron asked once again jolting Sarah into the present.

“Yeah, it’s all right.”

“Do you like sex?”

“Cameron,” Sarah shifted uncomfortably in her seat, reminded of how long it had truly been. “I think we can change the subject.”

Cameron turned her head to face forward, watching the road. “I’d like to have sex but I think I’d like to eat pussy first.” She nodded her head as if coming to a realization. “The women in the movies prefer it when their partners eat them out first..”

“Cameron!” Sarah gritted her teeth.

“Did I say the wrong thing? I could use a different euphemism if you prefer. There’s ‘box lunch’, ‘clam dive’, ‘pearl diving’, ‘muff diving’. There are many references to the female genitalia in regards to fish but I don’t understand the meaning.”

“CAMERON!” Sarah yelled as her fingers gripped tight around the steering wheel. “Remember when I rescinded the order for you to stop talking? Consider that order rescinded!”

**

Sarah stretched her arms above her head as she walked towards the kitchen. The house was unusually quiet. Derek and John had left for some ‘guy time’ and, for once, Sarah relished the silence.

She passed the living room and immediately froze in her tracks. Cameron sat on the center of the sofa, dressed in nothing but a sports bra and panties, hands on her thighs, eyes fixated on the tv screen.

“Oh God,” Sarah groaned. “You are NOT watching one of your movies?”

Cameron blinked, then turned her gaze towards Sarah. “I’m watching Spongebob Squarepants. I like Patrick. I find him..” she turned her eyes back towards the screen, tilting her head slightly. “Amusing.”

Sarah began to question why anyone would be watching a cartoon at 11:30 at night, when she realized this was Cameron. Cameron didn’t do _anything_ like a regular person. “Good,” Sarah mumbled under her breath before heading towards the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator. Taking out an individual container of orange juice, Sarah tore off the top and began drinking.

“I asked John if he eats Riley’s pussy..” Cameron stopped to watch as a fine spray of liquid shot from Sarah’s lips and across the kitchen.

“WHAT!?!” Sarah gasped, wiping her lips with the back of a hand.

“He said if I wanted to know what it tastes like I should just get a hooker.”

“Cameron!” Sarah stepped angrily towards Cameron, a finger jabbing pointedly towards her. “Under no circumstances are you to ever hire a hooker, you got me?” Suddenly Sarah’s mind was filled with images of her stumbling into the living room finding Cameron rolling around on the couch with a prostitute.

“Understood.” Cameron’s face twitched with slightest look of regret, like she’d already researched and conceived a plan for soliciting prostitutes and now she’d have to think up something else.

“Thank you,” Sarah exhaled, setting her orange juice on the counter. “Cameron, if you have any questions about.. sex? Just do me a favor and come talk to me, no one else. Okay?”

“Understood.”

Cameron’s response took too long, which in Cameron time meant half a nanosecond but Sarah noticed. She looked up to see Cameron standing in the entranceway, hands slack at her sides, her eyes.. fixated on Sarah’s crotch.

“Cameron?” Sarah questioned with a warning tone.

“Can I..” Cameron surreptitiously licked a corner of her lips with the tip of her tongue and Sarah felt something deep within her twitch. “Taste you?”

Sarah swallowed hard, the ramifications of her words hitting her like a ton of bricks. In Cameron’s mind, Sarah realized, tasting ’it’ had become a task, a mission. She’d cut off all of Cameron’s options and, like the Terminator Cameron was, Cameron wouldn’t stop until she’d accomplished her goal.

A resigned sigh followed the hard swallow as Sarah placed the half-empty juice back into the refrigerator. “If you tell anyone about this..”

“You’ll kill me?” Cameron followed and Sarah swore she saw the hint of a smile on Cameron’s lips.

**

“Sit there,” Sarah pointed towards the chair sitting across from Sarah’s bed. She waited until Cameron sat down. Standing by the edge of the bed, trying to put some distance between her and Cameron, Sarah began pulling off her pajama bottoms and letting them fall to the floor. Her fingers paused at the waistband of her panties as her eyes fell on Cameron.

Cameron sat quietly on the chair. Her hands were on her thighs, fingernails pressed into the flesh of her thighs so hard Sarah thought she’d break the skin. Her chest rose and fell at a quicker than normal pace and her skin had the tiniest sheen of sweat. Eyes fixated on Sarah’s crotch like it held the secrets of the universe, she watched intently as the cottony material lowered. Her lips parted slightly, tongue surreptitiously poking a corner of her mouth.

Cameron was aroused.

And so was Sarah.

She stepped out of her panties, sat down on the edge of the mattress and opened her legs as she leaned back on her hands. “C’mere,” she commanded, her voice low and sultry. There was an anxiousness in Sarah’s voice, a poker player’s tell.

It would have scared her, the admission that she wanted Cameron. That she wanted _this_. But Cameron had risen from her chair, stepping across the floor in three quick steps. Cameron stopped six inches from the bed, standing between Sarah’s legs, her eyes still fixated on Sarah’s pussy, her tongue still poking the corner of her mouth.

“Kneel.”

Cameron lowered herself, her knees thumping softly on the floor.

“Put your hands on my thighs.”

Cameron’s palms were warm and sweaty slick. The touch of her skin on Sarah’s thighs made her gut twitch. And Sarah was leaning back on her palms, just a little bit, just enough to arch her hips a little higher. Because, God yes, she did want this. She could feel scared tomorrow. She could feel _guilty_ tomorrow but, right now, she wanted Cameron’s lips on her pussy, she wanted the Terminator’s tongue on her clit, in her cunt. She wanted wetness and heat and slippery friction. She wanted..

Cameron leaned forward, and with a long exploratory stroke, licked Sarah’s pussy from the bottom up to the top. Sarah’s stomach clenched, fingers clenching into loose fists as she hissed through gritted teeth.

Cameron leaned back, her lips closed and pursed together. Sarah could see her jaw flexing, tongue swirling about her mouth as Cameron, her eyes on Sarah but distant, correlated the data.

“You taste..”

“Cameron,” Sarah cut her off. “Remember, the next word out of your mouth determines whether we continue or whether it ends.”

Another moment ticked by, Cameron processing this new information. The tiniest hint of a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. “I like the taste of your pussy. Can I eat you now?”

“You do know that eating it doesn’t actually _mean_ eating, right?”

Cameron chortled. It sounded natural and un-mechanical and Sarah wondered where she’d learn to laugh. “My research is very thorough.”

“I bet it is.”

“Is that a ‘yes’?” She asked, already leaning down, her breath warm and wet.

“Yes, Cameron,” Sarah placed a hand on top of Cameron’s head, just in case she needed further prompting.

The hands on Sarah’s thighs curled underneath, lifting Sarah’s legs up forcing her to lie back on the bed. Trust didn’t come easily to Sarah and the idea of not being able to watch Cameron made her heart skip a panicked beat. Then she felt Cameron’s tongue and Sarah’s eyes snapped shut.

Cameron’s tongue - wet and warm and slippery, exploring every fold and crevice, dipping into Sarah’s pussy, extending to see how far it could go, caressing Sarah’s insides. When she found a spot that made Sarah moan, she did it again and again and again. Then searched for another spot. Searched and poked and prodded and licked until Sarah moaned with every breath, sweat slicked her skin and her fists balled the sheets in white-knuckled fists.

There was the frustration of emptiness as Cameron’s tongue withdrew from her. Then, Cameron’s lips wrapped around Sarah’s clit and the emptiness replaced with Cameron’s fingers. Suction and friction and the rising tension of release.

Sarah didn’t want to come. Didn’t want the moment to end because, God, it really had been that long. It had never been like _this_. The single-minded purpose of a machine, unwavering in its resolution. What she hated about them the most is what pleasured her the best.

She came through gritted teeth, body trembling and convulsing under Cameron’s assault. She came and Cameron continued to fuck her, replaced her fingers with her tongue. The tip of her tongue probing - in and out and in and out - until it found that spot and Sarah came again. She saw stars in the blackness from a breath held too long as the orgasm crashed over her again.

“Cameron,” Sarah reached down, threading her fingers into Cameron’s hair just as Cameron’s lips found Sarah’s over-sensitive clit and began suckling. “Cameron! Stop!” Sarah panted heavily.

Cameron stopped. Sarah relaxed, crashing her head back down onto the mattress in relief. She opened her eyes to see Cameron standing over her at the foot of the bed, arms slack at her sides, her lips wet and puffy, chin wet and sticky. Cameron was a messy eater.

“Do you wish to snuggle?” Cameron asked.

“No,” Sarah chuckled, her eyelids feeling heavy and weighted. “I don’t wish to snuggle.”

“I’ll go secure the perimeter.”

“You do that,” Sarah husked. She lifted her head off the mattress. “Oh and Cameron..”

The Terminator stopped in the doorway, turning her head towards Sarah.

“Wash your face first.”

Cameron’s lips pulled into what could only be described as a seductive. A smile that made Sarah’s insides twitch. She lifted her hand and with a finger wiped the space between her bottom lip and chin. She slid the finger into her mouth, pulling it out with a soft wet pop. Holding the digit before her eyes, she examined it for a second then turned her eyes to Sarah, the smile returning to her lips. “Flavor saver.”

Sarah stared at the empty space where Cameron stood. She grabbed a piece of the blanket covering the bed and yanked it over her. Tomorrow, she could be scared. Tomorrow, she could be guilty.

Tonight? Sarah was going to sleep.

**

“Please tell me,” Sarah paused to yawn into the back of her hand, “that’s not more research?”

Cameron looked up from her place on the couch. “No. ‘Ren and Stimpy’,” she explained flatly, her eyes returning to the screen.

Sarah tilted her head, mouthing ‘okay’ before heading towards the kitchen. She wasn’t sure which bothered her more - Cameron’s obsession with cartoons or porn.

She opened the refrigerator, gritting her teeth at the contents inside, realizing they were out of juice. Limited to milk, water or beer, Sarah chose milk, grabbing the carton and closing the fridge as she went to find a glass.

Cameron stood in the entranceway, watching Sarah passively as Sarah poured a glass of milk and began drinking.

“Yeah?” Sarah set her glass on the counter. She’d become better attuned to Cameron, realizing the Terminator had an odd habit of asking the worst possible questions while someone was drinking.

“You said I should only talk to you when I had questions about sex.”

“Yeah,” Sarah grumbled, suddenly feeling uneasy. It had taken her four days to recover from Cameron’s first foray of sexual exploration. She’d learned to curb Cameron’s vigorousness, she wasn’t quite so sore the second (and third and fourth) time but Cameron remained eager. The idea that Cameron had ’moved on’ to another sexual topic filled Sarah with a bit of trepidation and, she had to admit, anticipation.

“In my research,” Cameron paused, knowing Sarah’s uneasy feelings towards her growing collection of DVD’s. “Sometimes the women penetrate each other with a plastic phallus..”

“Oh,” Sarah closed her eyes and winced, feeling the blush creep onto her cheeks. She really was going to have to buy Cameron better sex education material.

“I don’t understand. Why would a woman want to be penetrated with a phallus when she could have sex with a man?”

She puffed her cheeks, blowing the air hard out of her lips. “Sometimes, it’s not about the gender of the partner, but pleasuring the partner. And if she desires penetration..”

Cameron stepped closer, until she was inches from Sarah. “Do you desire to be penetrated?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“You like it when I use my tongue.”

“Well, yeah, but..”

“And my fingers..”

“Cameron..”

“I’d like to penetrate you.”

Sarah‘s mouth snapped shut, trying to find the proper response before she said anything else. “I don’t think you have the proper equipment.”

“I purchased it online. The harness fits me properly and I found a phallus that will fit the contours of your vagina and give you optimum pleasure.”

“You say that like you’re reading a grocery list.”

Cameron stepped closer. Her eyes were hooded, her tongue poking at the corner of her lip. Sarah was getting very good at knowing when the Terminator was aroused. “I want to know what it’s like to fuck you.”

Sarah stammered. Her eyes went from Cameron to the open doorway and back again. “Are Derek and John home?”

“No.”

She stormed past Cameron. Thoughts of milk and buying juice gone. “My bedroom, two minutes. And Cameron..” she stopped in the entranceway, turning on her heel to stare steely-eyed at the brunette. “If you tell anyone..”

“You’ll kill me,” Cameron answered by rote, the half-smile still plastered on her lips.

Sarah chuckled and turned on her heel, heading towards her bedroom.

 _Not if you kill me first._

END


End file.
